As The Clock Struck Six
by Wondertomb
Summary: Mike started his new job, but is it all it's cracked up to be?


NIGHT 1

It was his first day at his new job, yet he already hated it there. Mike had been here several times before as a child, and stepping through those doors for the first time in 7 years brought to him a flash flood of memories. His reverie was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Eh, just let it go to voicemail," he thought, "Won't harm anyone."

He heard a voice. Saying so many words he'd not known the meaning of, and he'll never remember again. Although, three words caught his attention. Free-roaming mode. What did it mean? He picked up the receiver.

"What do you mean, 'free-roaming'? These things move around?"

"Yep," The guy said, "You gotta be careful, though. If they see you they'll think you're an endoskeleton without it's costume on. Since that's illegal here at FFP, they'll try to stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"Shit," Mike replied, "How do I stop them from finding me?"

"That's the fun part. See the doors to the left and right of you? Press the button next to them to close them. Only when they're virtually next to you though. Gotta conserve power."

"Ok, got it. Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, if you press Freddy's nose on the poster, it squeaks. Goodnight!"

He hung up. Mike was practically shitting himself at this point.

"Holy fuck. Ok Mike, you gotta calm the fuck down. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok."

The words replayed in his mind like a traumatic memory. From 'It's gonna be ok' to 'Free-roaming' to simply 'Fuck', he could tell he's not gonna survive the week.

That's when the clock chimed '6AM'.

NIGHT 2

Mike had promised himself he'd be more with it on his second night. And he was, until around about the time he saw Bonnie missing from the Show Stage.

"Pirate Cove, Dining Area, Show Sta-WHERE THE FUCK IS THE PURPLE ONE?"

The 'purple one' was at the end of the West Hall. Mike checked the lights and heard a voice.

"Wanna play?"

A pit formed in his stomach. He closed the door, and recoiled in horror as a dark purple silhouette slipped past the window and fell back into the Dining Area. Breathing heavily, he checked the camera. Bonnie was back, with Chica and Freddy.

"Jesus Christ, that was close," He said. "If that happens again, I'm gonna cry. Fuck..."

Mike wiped the sweat from his brow and sat back. He then remembered what the guy on the phone had said earlier.

"Keep an eye on Pirate's Cove."

He'd only checked it once the entire night.

But that was when the clock chimed '6AM'.

NIGHT 3

Everything was going steady on Mike's third night. He'd developed a strategy; check the doors, Pirate's Cove, West Hall Corner, rinse and repeat. But then he heard a laugh that jogged his memory and his nerves. It was Freddy, standing in the darkness in the Dining Hall, staring into the camera. He looked bloody, as if he'd just murdered someone and hidden the body in the woods or some shit. Mike was 40% sweat at this point.

"What the fuck?! No-one told me that fuck moves!"

He may have been too loud. He saw yellow pass the right door.

"Let's eat!"

The consternation rushing through him made him want to run out of the pizzeria screaming. The chicken had never come close to him before, why did it choose to now? The worst crossed his mind. Perhaps they could think. Perhaps some urge for bereavement coursed through their wires, quenching the thirst at any given opportunity. Maybe that's why Freddy looked bloody. It's amazing how much can happen in just six hours. Mike had one left. He was certain he'd make it but part of him disagreed. He resided to the cameras, checking everyone he could find. A lot of problems occurred that day. The laugh, the chicken, the thoughts...but one stood out from the rest. The feeling of recreancy as he realized Pirate's Cove was empty. The sign in front said "It's me".

"It's me? Holy fuck, this is horrifying." He whispered. He got up to close the door, narrowly missing out on the less-than-stellar chance to be stuffed into a robotic suit.

And that's when the clock chimed '6AM'.

"I definitely need a raise." Mike said, panting.

NIGHT 4

"Why the fuck am I back? Why did I want this job? I'm so fucking stupid." He hated this job, but he seemed compelled to come back. Maybe he thought he was missing something, maybe he was being controlled. Or maybe part of him enjoyed the thrill.

All the animatronics were more laid-back tonight. Bonnie cropped up once or twice, and Mike thought he'd seen something...like Freddy, but yellowish...but he must've just made it up. That night was the best night's sleep Mike had in days.

NIGHT 5

Today was worse. Mike was almost drowning in sweat tonight, as none of the bots relented, or cared. There was a funny moment as Foxy ran straight into the door - Mike nearly wet himself - but he laughed a little too much as Freddy nearly got in too. what worried Mike the most though, was the fact that the phone call from the other employee (he still hadn't told Mike his name) was nothing but deep-voiced, garbled nonsense. So many possibilities raced through Mike's mind...Was it a prank? Was it a glitch? Was it Freddy? Mike shuddered, completely mind-boggling shit he was thinking about. He saw Freddy in the camera again, looking bloodier and bloodier by the day. But when he saw Freddy at the door when the power went out he looked like he'd been bathing in the stuff, drenched head to toe in red as if he'd been beaten himself.

"Holy shit," Mike said, scared out of his mind, "This furry bastard's seen better days. I better shut him out."

Mike went to shut the door, but Freddy's glowing eyes paralyzed him. He'd inadvertently let Freddy in. All of Mike's senses failed him. The last thing he felt was the prosthetic fur on Freddy's body, the last thing he smelt was rotting flesh. He could've escaped. He could've prevented all of this from happening. But it was too late. The last sense to go was his sight, although painfully slowly. He started fading in and out of consciousness, until the last shred of his life was nothing but a memory for the people he loved, and the people who loved him. His last word was 'goodbye'.

And that's when the clock chimed 6AM, even though no-one was alive to hear it.

EPILOGUE

One month later, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza went out of business because several customers were complaining of 'foul odors' and 'dirty animatronics'. Soon no customers came at all.

Shortly afterwards it was replaced with a bowling alley, then a roller derby, and it's currently a recording studio for lesser known artists. Newspapers have been saying a horror attraction based around the mystery's of the pizzeria will soon open it's doors...


End file.
